Miasto pływające/24
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XXIV | poprzedni=Rozdział XXIII | następny=Rozdział XXV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XXIV. Zaledwie Great-Eastern zmienił kierunek; zaledwie zwrócił się tyłem do fal, zaraz zaprzestał się kołysać. Była, to nieruchomość zupełna, następująca po gwałtownej ruchliwości. Podano śniadanie. Większa część pasażerów, zapewnionych spokojnością okrętu, zeszła do jadalnéj sali. Można było jeść, nie doznając żadnego poruszenia ani szturchnięcia. Ani jeden talerz nie spadł na ziemię; wszystkie szklanki utrzymywały się na stole. Lecz w trzy kwandranse później, meble rozpoczęły swe gibotanie, wszystko zawieszane bujało w powietrzu, porcelana potrącała się na półkach kredensu. Great-Eastern rozpoczął swą drogę na zachód, na chwilę przerwaną. Wyszedłem na pokład z doktorem Pitferge. Spotkaliśmy człowieka z lalkami. — Panie — rzekł do niego doktór — cały ludek pana okropnie ucierpiał. Otóż i po niewiniątkach, które nie będą mówiły w Stanach Zjednoczonych. — O! — odpowiedział przemyślny paryżanin, — pakunek był ubezpieczony, a mój sekret z nim nie zatonął. Narobimy nowych takich lalek. Mój spółziomek nie łatwo rozpaczał, jak widać. Ukłonił się nam uprzejmie, a my poszliśmy na tył parostatku. Tam sternik powiedział nam, że łańcuchy od rudla były poplątane wczasie przestanku między dwoma uderzeniami morza. — Gdyby się ten wypadek zdarzył w czasie obrotów okrętu — powiedział Pitferge, niewiem coby mogło nastąpić, gdyż woda strumieniem płynęła na okręt. Już pompy parowe rozpoczęły wylewać wodę. Lecz to jeszcze nie koniec. — Co się zrobiło z tym nieszczęśliwem majtkiem? — zapytałem doktora. — Niebezpiecznie ranny w głowę. Biedny człowiek! Jest to młody rybak, żonaty, ojciec dwojga dzieci, odbywający pierwszą podróż po morzu. Doktór okrętowy ręczy za jego zdrowie, i to właśnie sprawia, że się oń obawiam. Zresztą, zobaczymy. Rozeszła się też pogłoska, że kilku ludzi zostało porwanych, ale na wielkie szczęście, jestto fałsz. — Nakoniec, spytałem, wróciliśmy na naszę drogę? — Tak, — odpowiedział doktór — płyniemy drogą na zachód przeciwko wiatrowi i przypływowi morza. Czuć to można dobrze, — dodał, chwytając się haczyka aby nie upaść na pomost. Wiesz kochany panie, cobym zrobił z Great-Eastern’u, jeżeliby on do mnie należał? Nie wiesz? Otóż zrobiłbym z niego statek zbytkowy, po dziesięć tysięcy franków od osoby. Płynęli by na nim tylko milijonerzy, ludzie, którzy się nie śpieszą. Przez miesiąc albo sześć tygodni płynąłby z Anglii do Ameryki. Nigdy nie byłoby fali w poprzek. Zawsze wiatr z przodu lub wiatr wtyle. Ale też nie było by żadnych huśtań ani kołysań. Moi podróżni byli by zabezpieczeni przeciwko chorobie morskiej i płaciłbym im po sto franków za znudzenie w podróży. — Otóż to jest myśl praktyczna — odpowiedziałem. — A tak! — odparł Dean Pitferge — możnaby zrobić pieniądze... albo stracić! Tymczasem parostatek odbywał swą drogę zwolna, obracając pięć albo sześć razy koła co najwięcéj, tak aby się utrzymać. Kołysanie bałwanów było przerażające, lecz sztuka drzewa z przodu okrętu przerywała fale, normalnie, a Great-Eastern nie przyjmował żadnego statku morskiego. Niebyła to już wcale góra metalowa idąca przeciwko górze wody, lecz skała silna, nie zwracająca uwagi na kołysanie bałwanów. Zresztą deszcz zaczął potokami padać, co nas zmusiło schronić się pod wystawą dużego salonu. Przez tę ulewę ustał wiatr i morze się uspokoiło. Niebo się rozjaśniło na zachodzie i ostatnie wielkie chmury rozeszły się w stronę przeciwną. O godzinie dziesiątéj huragan zawiał raz ostatni. O dwunastéj można było mniej więcej oznaczyć punkt w którym byliśmy: Szer. 41° 50ʻ P. Dłu. 61° 57ʻ Z. Bieg. 193 mil. To znaczne zmniejszenie w przeliczonéj drodze można było przypisać jedynie burzy która podczas nocy i poranku bezustannie uderzała o okręt; burzy tak okropnej, że jeden z podróżnych, — prawdziwy mieszkaniec oceanu który go przepływał po raz czterdziesty, — nie widział podobnéj ani razu. Inżynier wyznał nawet, że od czasu owego uraganu, kiedy Great-Eastern pozostawał przez trzy dni w bałwanach fal, okręt nie był zaatakowany z tak wielką gwałtownością. Lecz trzeba i to dodać, że zadziwiający ten parostatek, jeżeli płynie wolno i kołysze się bardzo, przedstawia wobec nawałnic morskich zupełne bezpieczeństwo. Utrzymuje się jak kloc pełny, a tę wytrwałość swoję zawdzięcza doskonałéj jednorodności budowy, podwójnemu dnu i zadziwiającym bokom swego pokładu. Lecz powiedzmy i to także. Chociaż on jest tak silny nie trzeba go bez powodów wystawiać przeciwko wzburzonemu morzu. Jakkolwiek jest wielki, jakkolwiek silnym się wydaje; okręt nie jest przecież zniesławionym, jeżeli ucieka przed burzą. Dowódca okrętu nie powinien nigdy zapominać, że życie jednego człowieka więcéj znaczy niż zadowolenie miłości własnéj. W każdym wypadku upierać się przy swojem jest niebezpiecznie, zapędzać się nagannie; a przykład niedawny smutnego wypadku, który się zdarzył na jednym ze statków zaoceańskich, przekonywa, że kapitan nie powinien nad możność walczyć z morzem, chociażby czuł nawet następujący na swe pięty okręt towarzystwa spółzawodniczącego.